erwtfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters
Origins There are creatures on Erwt that defy the rules of common sense, and which generally don't follow the ordinary rules of physics. They come from the deep Ocean, where the difference between air and water, light and dark is indistinct. Most of them stay out there; their constitution doesn't stand up to the more rigid fabric of Erwt, and turn back when they encroach on the calmer waters near the coast. Some others are more resilient. The smallest of these are monsters and beasts. Definition Monsters are a broad category of creatures. To be a proper monster, a creature must: # Be smaller than a horse. # Stand outside the common food chain, not even as apex predator. # Not reproduce. # Generally behave like a living, cognizant creature. A fifth requirement is often named, but it is actually a consequence of the aforementioned points: 5. Have a strong tie to its environment. Since these creatures are supernatural, in that they don't follow the ordinary laws of biology, don't participate in the food chain (i.e. don't eat for sustenance), and sustain their being despite coming from the chaos outside Erwt, they must derive some stability from their surroundings around them in some other way. The exact mechanism is not yet understood, but it appears that they are fundamentally connected to their chosen environment - this connection is weaker than that which binds dragons, since monsters are both smaller and weaker. Larger creatures classify as dragons. Creatures that can't survive on Erwt are abominations. Supernatural creatures that reproduce and participate in the food chain are beasts. Natural creatures are just animals. Known monsters Slithering Dark - Reports of this monster have come from such varied places as the great Bogs of Bahm along the border of Indonel and Ardel, the cliffs and fjords of Brocklye, and the moors of northern Ennobel. It appears only at night, when the moon is new, and the sky is overcast with heavy clouds; in other words, when the the deepest darkness sets in. It starts with the sound of great snakes, coiling and slithering towards its victims. If a torch or lit arrow is aimed at the sound, it retreats from the light, but the sound continues from outside its protective barrier. If the ground is wet and reflective, it's been reported that snakes or tentacles can be seen in the reflected light from nearby torches. Anybody foolish enough to venture away from the light is immediately snatched by the monster, with no trace of the victim ever being recovered. In cases where other members of the group have watched the monster strike at someone in a dimmer (but still lit) area, they have gotten a better look at it, and they agree with the descriptions of the monster in wet conditions. The monster is matte black of no discernible color or texture, and is either a collection of snake-like creatures, or one or more creatures with tentacle-like appendages and an unknown body structure that's never been seen. One encounter with the monster occurred during the onset of a storm, with the victims surviving only due to the onset of lighting; the flashes seem to have driven the creature(s) away. There's no record of a successful sword or spear strike against the monster, so there is no clue here as to whether it's susceptible to weapons. Clearly the best way to ward off this threat is by carrying reliable sources of light, such as a covered lantern with plenty of fuel. Will o' the Wisp - A faint, dancing light that has been seen in eastern Ennobel, as well as the western part of the Isolet mainland. Often observed in a fog, or at dawn or dusk, and always at a distance, it's very difficult to determine it's size or anything about its shape or composition. Some believe it to be an evil spirit, which leads people off safe paths to their demise in the moors. Others believe it's faerie fire that marks a spot where treasure is buried, if only one knew how to reach it. Category:Fauna